


Release

by eryx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eryx/pseuds/eryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling with Itachi, Kisame has an idea involving Itachi's tsukuyomi extending physical pleasure and resolves to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Kisame and Itachi walked, the dirt of the path underneath their feet crunching with every step. Although Kisame was the one who talked more often than Itachi, the basis of their companionship was wordless. He observed the younger man to fight more fluently with him or against one another, should the occasion arise.

Outer appearances at first glance indicated Itachi was emotionless, and yet with time, Kisame knew that was false. The changes in expression just happened to be so subtle and fleeting that it took someone observant to notice them.

On one spring morning, the weather was decent enough for them to bathe in the nearby river. Kisame took the first shift while Itachi cleaned himself, just in case they happened to be ambushed. Granted, Itachi had no need for any support against attackers. It was standard training, really. They seemed to be in a safe area and Itachi seemed to be taking too long as it was, so Kisame headed to the river bank out of curiosity. His companion was still there and trickling water down his face from a cupped palm.

He turned as Kisame approached - no surprise there - and his brow furrowed for a second, so quickly that Kisame might have missed it had he been a less skilled shinobi. "What is it?" Itachi asked. The slight annoyance in his tone was apparent.

A dangerous wide grin shone on the shark-like ninja as he dropped his robes and pulled off his shirt. "Time to bathe too," he said and Itachi resumed cleaning his face, ignoring him. No surprise there either.

His well-toned body had captured Kisame's notice long ago and started him thinking. Kisame knew of Itachi's abilities, and most of his habits except the ones that tended to his basic urges. (Frankly, the man was just repressed, Kisame decided.) His partner possessed tsukuyomi, a great weapon for torture, but perhaps it had another _practical_ use. What if it could extend pleasure so it felt like it lasted for 72 hours? Time to find out.

"You look tense," said Kisame - mostly the truth. "Any more, and you'll jump at the snap of a twig."

"I will not." Itachi was firm about that, but still didn't look at him.

Kisame had no problems barging to the point, though perhaps he should start to fear for his life. "You need to release. Any man cannot deny it forever." Itachi shifted his upper body and Kisame knew that he had earned a glare or a genjutsu, if he wasn't careful. He failed to meet his companion's eyes and instead - suicidally, almost - reached out to touch Itachi below the navel.

He ducked just in time to escape a punch to the head. One of his arms shot forward to grab Itachi's arm, but that failed. "You and me, this once," Kisame stated. "I make it last for a long time, and you return the favor with your tsukuyomi." He chanced a glance at Itachi's face to see his reaction.

The sky turned red as he felt warmth around him. Kisame grinned.


End file.
